Had Enough
by PermanentlyFrozen
Summary: In a world where pain and killing is a common occurence, Kira fights to regain what's lost for half of the world. Honor is something that has little meaning for the Huidan, until a stand is taken. Strongly T Noah and Kira Darkfic REVISED CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

::~

Title: Had Enough

Author: PermanentlyFrozen

Revised: 8/26/11

Rating: T/Slight M

::~

She smirked as she held the man up over her head, squeezing his throat tighter and tighter with every gasp he made. He hopelessly kicked his feet from his place against the wall, struggling one last time before he expelled his last breath, and his eyes lost the life remaining in them.

::~

Kira made a quick scan of the room by using her powers, causing her eyes to turn into a flourescent shade of blue. She saw no finger prints and no evidence that could be traced back to her. She nodded, leaving a note behind her.

_Should you cross the path of the Huntress, your unborn descendants will cry your name._

She left through the open window, leaving a cold, desolate aura behind her.

::~

How easily she could blend through a crowd. With long, powerful steps, she out-walked everyone in the crowd, heading to her safehouse. The commoners around her gave her strange looks, as if they were in the presence of a goddess. She was clad in a black tank top, with a see-through black tunic over her clothing. She wore tight black pants, and black army boots that have seen better days.

Her getup decieved her looks. She had a striking face, one that looked as if it were of royal bloodline. Her full lips looked the slightest bit pouty, and were comparable to a rose. Her violet eyes were startling, framed by long, thick black lashes. Her light mahogany hair fell in waves down her back. She was tall, and lithe, with the grace of the Kaletica. She blended in, by standing out.

She turned her head, glowering at the castle that seemed to tower over everything. In there lied her ultimate goal: Lord Noah of the Huidan. Pure, unadulterated anger coursed through her unpure veins as she clenched her fists in anger, and continued walking.

She bumped into a Kaletica woman as she walked. By the looks of her age, she must have been let go from the palace's harem years ago. She felt compassion for the woman who was apologizing as she picked up her spilled produce without meeting her eyes. Kira bent over and helped her.

" I am so sorry, Miss, It's all my fault-" The woman started, but Kira held up a hand as she shushed, cowering. Kira's eyes filled with sympathetic pain. What had they done to her in there?

" No, It's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. Please, be on your way." Kira said, with what she hoped was a reassuring smille. The woman nodded and left quickly. Kira rose from the pebbled ground, and once again glowered at the castle. It was their fault. Their fault that woman was so ashamed of what they did to her, that she couldn't even look a woman in the eye. Kira resumed her fast, angry pace. She would infiltrate the castle. Oh yes, she would. And she would obliterate every Huidan that did so much as look a Kaletica in an inapropriate way.

She would destroy every last bit of the despicable Huidan. Especially their beloved prince.

::~

" Lord Noah, please walk out and leave the shadows. You haven't left your post in this room for three days." His doctor said. He glanced about the room. The dark aura that hung about had always unnerved him, which is why he was scarcely around.

Noah shushed him, his black hair falling in his light, auburn eyes. He resumed his meditating stance, closing his eyes and focusing all of his energy into his mind once again. He was trying to locate _her._ He had seen a flicker of an image of _her_ in the past three days, straight. His mother once told him that the shadows were the closest path to someone's mind, so there he stayed.

His Huidan powers allowed him to sense his surroundings, even those that weren't living. The shadows felt like a cold snake like arm encircling him, but once they realized it was their frequent visitor, Noah was once again thrown into The Haze. He tredded there, trying to find the link that led him to her. He knew little of her, only what she looked like. Those purple eyes haunted him day and night, and even here, in The Haze, the land of Unknown, Inbetween, and Connection. It was neither here nor there, and had no materialistic evidence of it's existence. It just _was, _like time _was._

Noah sighed, and once again started looking for her line. He knew it was different from the Kaletica. Hers was darker, and much more black than the others. He knew she had gone through much more pain and torture than the regular Kaletica, and she hadn't even been _used._ Noah located it in a far corner, where it usually preferred to be. He hoped the link worked and allowed him to finally enter her mind.

He closed his eyes, and the mark that proved he was Huidan glowed, burning his chest. He grit his teeth, and concentrated, despite the pain. He felt the barrier that distinguished the end of The Haze, and the beginning of a mind. He pushed, and was shot with several bolts of electricity.

He flinched, and let go of the link. It floated off, slithering away in the fog despite his attempts to catch it. ' No, no, no! Damn!' He said, cursing at himself for his stupidity. It would be impossible to find the link now. He cursed at his luck. He was constantly failing, and constantly getting shocked by her link. The eletricity pumped through his brain painfully. He ignored it, used to the pain.

He let his concentration slip, and the shadows once more brought him to the real world. He sighed as he felt himself gaining consciousness in his body. After a minute, he was able to move. He stood and picked up the small towel beside him, wiping off the sweat on his face and chest. Going to The Haze always took a lot of energy out of him, so he sluggily turned to his doctor. " What do you want?" He said, wiping is mouth.

His doctor, and old man in green and red robes, coughed uncomfortably. " Sir, I fear that your constant visits to are bad for your health. You are already very frail-" Noah cut him off. He didn't want to hear his constant nagging. He stepped back, and held his arms outstretched.

" Do I look sick?" Noah challenged. He was right. At one glance, Noah looked like the picture of perfect male health. He was 165 pounds of pure muscles, and he had the chisled, washboard abs to prove it. The doctor swallowed his fear.

" No sir, but we both know the truth, and -" said the doctor, and Noah cut him off again.

" The truth," he scoffed, " is nothing but a lie. Do not pester me, I have work to do." Noah said, pulling his dark red tunic over his body.

" And send in Sachira on your way out." Noah said, calling out after the doctor. His doctor nodded and slipped out of the doors. Noah collapsed onto a chair nearby. His long fingers rubbed his temples, trying to relieve the headache he felt coming. The door opened, and in walked Sachira. His right hand man, Sachira, stood at the side of the large room, awaiting Noah's recognition. He was wearing black robes, with dark red fire like signs running from his waist down. He looked deathly, his white hair and blood red eyes standing out and unnerving anyone who saw him.

" Oh. Your here." Noah said, standing.

::~

" So, Kira, did you do well at work?" I.C asked, as she drank her tea. Kira nodded. All three girls at the table, Roya, Kira, and I.C, their leader, knew what she was talking about. All three girls vowed to stick together, and destroy the Huidan. All were victims of their actions. And they were all murderesses.

Roya saw everything with a tactful eye. She tried her hardest to improve, and was the most stubborn. When ever the girls had a problem, she was the one to go to. Her dark brown hair reached just past her shoulders, but she normally put it up in a hat. She had the most petite form, and used it to her advantage, because she was the fastest of the three. Her reddish-pink eyes never faltered in being reassuring.

Roya's parents were killed in thirst for power. Out of all of them, she was directly affected by the Huidans. Her mother died protecting her, leaving her an orphan at the age of six. She was a Kaletica concubine for a year before I.C got her out. They were now best friends, and never seen too far apart.

I.C was the most dangerous. For many years she worked alone, taking down thousands of Huidans. She knew every possible way to kill someone, and did it the swiftest. Relying on her anger for strength is what helped her survive this world. She was also the one who had suffered the most.

She was constantly in pain, and sometimes the girls would catch catch her with the indescribable look of pure pain in her eyes. She was thin, and rounded in all the right places, but ultimately deathly, because she contained power from her world. Giving up her family and title had ruined her life, but made her stronger, and immune to care.

Her black hair fell in waves down her back. Full, thick lashes framed sapphire eyes that were set on caramel skin. Her lush, pink lips formed a grim line, and rarely smiled. She was the one the resorted lastly to, whenever they had someone to get rid of.

Kira was the newest addition, bu equally as deadly. She was the most manipulative, and the nimbest. She could easily slip in and out of some place unseen, and cause a lot of damage. Taken away from her parents because of scandal, she was shielded by the Huidan, until she turned 16. And that's when they started to use her, scarring her for life and ruining her. She escaped with the help of other Kaletica women and wandered the streets aimlessly, before being captured again, and given to the prince.

He's the reason she was so jaded.

_You'll never amount to anything._ She heard his voice in her head say, again. She slammed down her tea cup.

" I'm going to bed." She said, standing abruptly. She walked away from the small kitchen where they were sitting, and walked down the hall, running up the stairs and slamming her room's door.

'I will fight, and I will kill him, if it is the last thing I do' She thought, punching her wall in anger.

::~

_Okay, a few tips so you can understand the story:_

_Kaletica: Women who are bred to be seductive and temptresses. They are used as concubines in the palace, and are also treated as if they are less important than rats. _

_Kaletica women have powers, that are normally supressed by drinking a solvent. They can sense those around them, shoot shards out of their bodies, and have infrared vision, as well as the ability to shoot lazers out of their eyes._

_Kaletica ( Kah-Leh-Tih-Cah) _is also a word that is synonomous with 'woman' or 'female'.

Huidan: _Men. They are the dominant species and for cenuturies have held a lot of power. _

Huidan men have the power to connect to the NetherWorld, which is why they classify themselves as the dominant species. They have the power to transport, and shoot shards out of their bodies. They can move elements to their will, such as air, and earth that are fairly common.

:::~

_And for now, that's all you need to know! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Had Enough**

**Chapter: 2**

**Author: Permanentlyfrozen**

**Revised: 8/26/11**

**Rated: T/Slight M**

::~

Kira punched the man who dared lay a hand on her. He was obviously intoxicated, and was not alone. She knew that two other men were hiding in the shadows, mistaking her for an innocent Kaletica. Inwardly, she grinned. She had found tonight's kill. He growled and wiped the blood from his mouth, lunging towards him. She let him grab her arm and twist it behind her back. She heard his filthy voice whisper in her ear, " You are a Kaletica, are you not?" His speech was slurred, and his blood was pumping weakly, she could tell.

She waited a few seconds. Then she heard the chuckles. The other men who had accompanied him had finally stepped out of the shadows and into the light. They were too busy leering at her to realize that she was already grasping her knife, that she had strapped to her hip.

With her free arm, she had her pocket knife freed and she embedded it deep in the man who held her. He groaned, falling to the floor instantly. His white shirt was pooled in crimson blood. Straightening herself, she gazed at him, her eyes cold.

" I am a Kaletica. Yet I stand proud." She said, as she saw his body fall in a heap. The other two men were frightened, turning to run away.

Yet she didn't spare them.

::~

" Please, have mercy." Said I.C's target, as he cowered on the ground in the alley she had chased him into. She would have rather had him in a more solitary place, yet it didn't matter. She would end him before anyone could hear his cries.

She smirked, as she twirled her custom dagger in her hands. It glowed a dark blue as she twirled it about. His eyes were large, and he was reduced to act like a baby. She hated that. The fact that Huidans were so tough when they were in groups. Yet, when they were alone, they were reduced to nothing.

" Where is the Order? I know you know about it." I.C said, taking a menacing step towards him. The man cringed.

" I- I don't know what you're talking about." He said. She narrowed her eyes. She raised her dagger, her other hand already pin-pointing where it was going to strike.

" He's sworn to secrecy." She heard a powerful male voice say behind her. She turned, her eyes flashing dangerously. It was another Huidan. He was of a different caliber. He was one of those that were bred from the castle.

He also didn't look like a regular Huidan. He had golden strands of hair, and gray eyes, whereas the Huidan typically has black hair, and redish eyes. Still, she wasn't unnerved. It wasn't like she hadn't killed one like him before. His build was strong, and he seemed to be looming in the small alley.

He stalked towards her as if she had become the prey. " What are you?" He asked. She gave him a scathing glare. Doing a backflip, she jumped over him, and climbed speedily up some rungs that were handing off of an abandoned building. Blasts of fire barely missed her as she climbed, the man attacking. She sent a swipe of ice at him, deflecting his attack and knocking him off of his feet. The man who was her mark stood, knowing he was protected.

" Colonel Dav!" He said, trying to help him up. I.C cursed, and threw the dagger.

She always finished the job.

::~

Kira ran where she never thought she would. Finishing off those men had caused too much commotion, and now the gaurds were after her. She turned a corner, running smack into someone. She was headed towards the castle.

" I.C!"

" Kira?" Both girls said in unison. They both ran in the same direction now, knowing it wasn't safe to get to the safe house.

" Did you get your mark?" I.C asked, and Kira nodded. They both saw the castle looming in the distance. It was completely stone on the outside, with a small forest around it. The clouds hung low over the castle, and it looked like it was touching the sky.

" What if they see us?" Kira asked, giving everyone they passed an evil glare, so they knew to keep their mouths shut. I.C shook her head.

" The won't." She said, as she barely missed an arrow that was headed towards her head. She picked up her pace. The guards behind them cut them off, by forming a circle around them,

" Hey, you!" Said a gaurd. Soon enough, his back up arrived. Both I.C and Kira unsheathed their swords.

" Any ideas? I.C asked. Kira narrowed her gaze. Then, she smirked.

" Let's plow through them." She said, an evil glint in her eyes.

::~

" Sir-" Noah shushed his doctor. He was sitting in his bedroom, on his four-poster bed. He was getting a clearer image of her. She was tall, yet not tall enough to reach his eyes.

And she was a fighter. " I'm going out into the city." Noah announced, putting on his tunic over his black loose pants. His doctor looked ready to have a heart attack.

" Sir, you cannot! You must sit and rest, you have been exerting yourself far too much!" Said, the doctor, walking over to him. Noah shrugged him off.

" I'll be fine. It's just a stroll around the city. And I'll bring Sachira with me, if it will get you off my back." Noah said, putting on his dark red cloak. He left the room, catching Sachira in the hallway.

He had to find out what it was about her, that made her so special to him.

He had to find out why he continued to see her in his dreams.

::~

" Surrender now, and we might spare you!" cried a soldier. Kira was filled with disgust. As if they would ever spare a Kaletica. They were cruel, heartless, and worth nothing. She would end them, bit by bit, and relish their cries of agony.

::~

" Get him!" Roya heard, as she was walking down a path in the fields, waiting for I.C and Kira to return. She saw a hoarde of soldiers chasing a young man that wore different clothing. He didn't look like he was from here at all.

She hid behind a tree as she observed them quietly. The man obviously had no protection, and those soldiers chasing him were armed with swords and spears. Yet, she would never help a Huidan. Not even a funny looking one.

The man continued to run, and fell, swiftly falling and hitting the rocks. Roya gasped, as she saw the soldiers advance on him quickly.

" Kill him!"

" How dare he insult a Huidan!"

" He's strange, let's teach him a lesson!" They shouted and jeered. Roya inwardly cursed, and stepped out from behind the tree.

She was going to regret this.

::~

" Well? Are ya gonna come and get slaughtered, or run off?" I.C said, baiting the soldiers. They were angry alright. Yet before anyone of them could make a move, they were trapped in a glowing, dark red miasma.

Sachira stepped out from behind the shadows. Noah stood by him.

" What is this? How dare you cause commotion near Lord Noah's castle. Who are you?" Sachira said, venom dripping from his voice. Kira felt a shiver run down her back. That man was ominous, and she knew so. His voice seemed familiar...

Both Kira and I.C hung their heads, their hair covering their faces. If they were caught-

" We apologize, sir. These two Kaletica were causing commotion, and-" Said a soldier, who was about ready to faint from the shock of seeing the Lord anywhere outside of his castle.

" Noah. You're out of the castle." Said a man, who emerged from the shadows. It was the same Huidan that I.C had seen when she was to execute her mark. He cast her a sidelong glance before his gaze returned to Noah's.

This wasn't good.

" Off my back, Dav." Noah snapped. Sachira's attention was still trained on Kira and I.C.

" My Lord, the Kale-" Sachira started, when he saw Dav narrow his eyes at the black-haired girl.

" Have you two escaped?" Noah asked, walking closer towards them. Kira bit her mouth so hard, she drew blood. She knew his voice. It was _him_. Her gut wrenched. She was screwed.

" We are not Kaletica." I.C spat. Sachira rolled his eyes.

" Nonsense. There is no woman in the world that is not Kaletica. I shall have you hanged for your impudence." Sachira said. Noah narrowed his eyes.

" You will not act without my orders." Noah said. He turned to the girls.

" Show me your faces." He ordered. They hung their heads lower.

" Your faces!" Noah snapped, grabbing ahold of the closest one to him, which just so happened to be Kira. He roughly held her chin and tipped it up to him. He gazed into her eyes as his stomach dropped.

" _It's you._" He said, incredulously. Kira averted her eyes, his scent intoxicating her. She tried to wrench out of his grasp, yet he had a strong hold.

" We were chasing them because they had just come from a murder. Especially the black-haired one." Said a soldier, pointing at I.C. Sachira narrowed his sinister gaze as he assesed her closely.

" They are indeed not Kaletica, as they said. They are a different breed altogether. I witnessed the black-haired one murder a council man Huidan a while ago." Dav said, recognizing I.C. She whipped her head in his direction, giving him a murderous gaze. Her cerulean eyes were strange and unsettled him.

" I'll have her hanged, then" Noah said, dismissively. Dav shook his head.

" You can't. We must think about this. They aren't normal." Dav said, pacing around I.C. Kira was still held by Noah.

" I vote we hang them." Sachira said, releasing the maisma on the soldiers. Noah shook his head, realizing that if they were able to kill so many Huidan without being spotted, there must be something different about them.

" No, Dav's right. We shall take them back to the castle, and decide what to do with them there." Noah finalized. Sachira narrowed his eyes. Noah had never taken anyone's advice but his. He never did like Dav, and now he had an excuse to like him even less.

I.C and Kira let the soldiers whisk them towards the castle. They both gave each other foreboding, yet certain looks.

Right there, the girls made a silent pact. They would trample over anyone that was in their way, if it meant they would escape from the castle. And they would, no matter what, come for the other.

And absolutely no one would touch them.

::~

" Get out of the way Kaletica!" Yelled a soldier that was stupid enough to push Roya out of the way. She was immediately up, as she delivered a blow that cracked his skull. They soldiers stopped as they saw her. She stood in front of the man who was being chased. She noticed he wasn't really a man, a guy really, not much younger than her, of not her age.

" Damn you." Said a soldier, as he thrust his spear towards her. She whisked out her daggers and deflected him, pushing him back so hard he fell on his bottom.

" Wh- Who are you?" Asked the guy behind her. He had white spiky hair, and light green eyes. He definetly was not from this world, and didn't look like a Huidan either.

" Out of the way, wench, before we kill you too!" Yelled the soldier that she pushed. Roya narrowed her eyes dangerously.

" Just try." She said.

::~

Zed stared in awe at the petite girl who moved fast enough to take out nearly half of the soldiers who were after him for some reason. She was petite for sure, and had black hair, and reddish- hot pink eyes. She certainly wasn't like the woman he saved from the unwanted advances of a man earlier.

Was that why the soldiers were after him? He didn't do anything wrong, he was just saving her! She was crying and screaming for help, so why go after him instead of the bastard that tried to force himself on a woman?

He gaped at her as the last man fell. Reinforcements were just in the distance, and he knew they didn't have much time.

" Come on!" Roya said, grabbing his hand and hauling him to his feet with a force he didn't know she had.

He followed her into the forest.

::~

" My Lord, we know nothing of these women. They are obviously murderesses." Sachira said, standing behind Noah, who was meditating in the Shadow Den. He was once again trying to locate Kira's link. If it was her, that is.

" Your point?" Noah said, a little annoyed at the fact that he couldn't concentrate.

" We must execute them immediately." Sachira said. Dav, who was casually leaning a wall of the room, now stood, uncrossing his arms.

" They obviously aren't Kaletica that have been bred from the same batch. The fact that they can hunt and kill so many Huidan men without being caught must mean something. My guess, is that they aren't the only ones." Dav said, stating his point. Sachira inwardly growled.

" Which is why we must get rid of them!" Sachira snapped. He took a deep breath in, and collected himself. Dav smirked.

" I want to learn more about them. There is no way I will let them get away with what they have done. I'll have them kept in the Kaletica chambers, to ensure they don't escape. The brown-haired one is not to be touched." Noah warned both Sachira and Dav with a look. Dav held his hands up in surrender.

" Give me the black-haired one." Dav stated. Noah nodded.

_I _will _find out if it's her or not..._ Noah thought.

::~

" Dammit!" Kira cursed, as she threw herself against the cell door once again. I.C stared at her from the cot on the opposite cell.

" It's useless. They are inpenetrable. We have no weapons, Kira. Stop wasting strength you will need later." She called, from her cell. Kira huffed angrily and sat on her own cot.

" How the hell are we going to get out of here?" Kira snapped. Then, she looked apologetic.

" I don't want to be used again, I.C. You don't know what they do to you." Kira said, whispering. I.C gave her a sympathetic look.

Blue smoke flew out of I.C's eyes, and into Kira's. For a moment, I.C seemed to be more pale.

" I have given you a part of my power. Use it carefully, Kira, for if you use it in the wrong audience, they will end you." I.C stated. Kira nodded. I.C didn't look at her.

" Thank you." Kira said. She felt the strongest urge to cry, yet she didn't dare. No way was she going to show any sort of weakness in the castle.

" No matter what, you are not the pathetic Kaletica they had many years ago. You are trained, and skilled. Use your skills as well as you can." I.C said, looking down at the damp, cold floor of her cell. It smelled disgusting, and was dark. The only source of light was a lightbulb that hung between both cells.

" I know." Kira said.

::~

" Shh." Roya said, as he pushed Zed down behind a large bush. Soon after, they heard the constant padding of soldiers' footsteps. Once they were far enough away, Roya turned to him.

" Are you a Huidan?" She asked. Zed looked surprised. His eyes widened as he saw the pretty- yet lethal- girl train her attention on him.

" A what? No- I don't even know where I am!" He said, exasperated. Roya scanned him, and figured he looked harmless enough. He didn't even seem to have weapons.

" So you aren't from this world then?" She asked. Zed shook his head. She sighed. So he wasn't a Huidan. She would have to find out more about him later.

" Good. That means I'll spare you." She said, getting up, and starting to walk away.

" What? You mean you were planning on killing me if I were a whatever-you-just-said?" Zed exclaimed. Roya nodded. She didn't seem to be bluffing. In the world she lived in, lives were useless.

" A Huidan. And Yes. I would have. Now be quiet and follow, if you value your life." She said, as she walked away.

::~

I.C and Kira were pushed through the large elaborate door, and they quickly surveyed their surroundings. There were women, who were obviously Kaletica. The eldest, who seemed to be the leader, walked over to them. Her skin was dark, and she had brown eyes, that seemed sunken, and sad. They looked as if they had seen much about the world, and found value in nothing.

" I am Gin. It is not everyday that we get new women for the palace. Lord Noah is not like his father, and does not find much use in us." She said, helping them up.

" What are you names?" Gin asked. Both murderesses figured she seemed harmless enough.

" I.C."

" Kira." Both girls replied simultaneously. Gin nodded. She led them into the room. It was fairly large, yet it was unkempt. Like everything else in the castle, the walls seemed to be a dark red- almost like bleeding blood. The window was barred, so no one was able to leave. The beds where white, yet very dirty. They were very simple, yet they weren't any where close to the type of beds peasants used. They were worse.

There was one armoire in the room, and it was made out of dark wood. Inside, there was very little clothing- and the clothing that was there, was very skimpy. I.C scoffed at what she saw.

" You two must bathe. You don't know if you might have a calling-" Gin began to say, when the door was opened.

" The blue-eyed one is called for." Said the palace servant who entered." You have half an hour." He said, as he abruptly closed the door. Gin looked at I.C with a sad look in her eyes. I.C cast a worried look at Kira, yet Kira refused to look at her.

" Come, we must prepare you." Gin said, her hand on I.C's back as she led her away.

::~

" Where are we?" Zed asked, as he sat at the small chair in a hidden hut. Roya didn't answer as she poured him a cup of tea.

" You're safe." She simply said. He narrowed his eyes and his gaze darkened.

" You didn't answer my question." Zed stated. Roya shrugged.

" I don't have to." She replied. She gave him the cup of tea, and sat across from him on the wooden table in the middle of the small kitchen. A brick stove was off the side of Zed's right arm, and over that was a small stove, with steel pots.

The kitchen was quaint, and definetly feminine. Yellow chipping wall paper adorned the walls, and wooden cup boards were hung upon them. There had seemed to be three sets of everything dishes, cups and plates.

" What's your name?" She asked, as she sipped her tea. Zed waited for his to cool as he examined her. She was small, and very petite. He still couldn't believe that someone like her could have the strength to take out all of those soldiers. Her body was definetly toned, so she must do what she had done often. The question he had, was why?

" Zed." he said, finally answering. Roya nodded and set her cup down. She folded her hands together, and stared at him bluntly. He gulped, under her gaze.

" I'm Roya. Now, Zed, let's speak about how you got here." She said, hoping that he wasn't what she thought.

::~

I.C looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a long white dress, that had been requested by her caller. It wasn't revealing in any way, shape, or form. She had convinced Gin to not cake her face in make-up, do she wore blush, at her request.

That wasn't all.

Gin had asked her if she was handy with a knife. Kira had responded for her, saying that she was an expert. Gin had helped her strap it to her right thigh. She was now following a servant to her caller's room. She made a mental image of the places she passed, for the future. Alas, she arrived at a golden- red door. The door was opened, and there emerged the man who had witnessed her execution of her mark.

" _You_." She hissed with utmost anger. He grabbed her arm, and snapped at the servant.

" Leave us." He said. I.C squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. He held her with an iron grip, and pulled her inside the room. His room was gigantic. The walls were purple, yet they seemed to be shimmering, like the stars. For a moment, she was dizzy. Every piece of furniture was wooden, right down to the bed. He had a small study in the corner of the room, near the white-draped window.

Immediately, he reached for her leg. " How dare you!" She said, trying to kick him away. It was futile. He pulled out the knife she had hidden.

" You won't be needing this." He said, burning it with his powers right in front of her very eyes. The smoke that it had caused barely allowed her to breathe, as her eyes became misty.

What was he?

" Now sit." He said, directing her to a chair. She gave him a scathing glare. She glanced at the chair it was in a corner of the room.

A corner he was sure she wasn't going to be able to simply slip out of his sight.

" Relax, I won't touch you." He said, knowing what she was thinking. " Now, tell me who, and _what___you are." he said, a flame dancing lazily on his palm. He appeared threatening, yet in the exterior she showed no fear to any of his ministrations.

This wasn't going to be easy.

::~

_FAQ~_

_I understand that Noah and Zed came from the same place, Calm. Yet in this fic, Noah was already in this world, whereas Zed had just gotten there, so no, they do not know each other, nor are they best friends._

_Dav is an OC. He is sort of one of Noah's most important friends. More about him will be explained later._

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_If you guys haven't noticed, this symbol, ::~, shows a scene change, of time passing. I don't really want to write (scene change) everytime, so I use that symbol. Just so you guys know. Please leave a review!_

::~

Roya had to say that this guy really was peculiar. The fact that he knew nothing about the Huidan and Kaletica said much about him. He also had strange looks; his hair was white, an unsual color for a man. His eyes were also strange, for they were olive green, not the usual red hue of a Huidan.

" You're sure you're not from around here?" She asked again, completely flabbergasted. She saw him sigh in exasperation. He was wearing strange clothing as well. While she wore a black tunic over a black tank top, he wore a yellow shoulder-cut sweater and a long read jacket- or cloak or some sort, with black straps around his arms. She tore her eyes from the muscles peeking from the sleeves as she realized he was speaking.

" I don't know what's going on. What is this place, and what's a Huidan?" Zed asked. Her mouth closed at this.

::~

What was wrong with her? As soon as he asked what a Huidan was, she became reclusive. It was as if asking pained her.

" Roya?" Zed asked, noticing the far away look in her eyes. He wanted to take a step closer, yet he realized it was a bad idea.

" It's not something that's- I mean, you'd be disgusted." She said, rising from her place at the table. Zed watched her carefully, seeing that she was upset but the way her shoulders slumped.

" Humor me." He said.

She pursed her lips together, wondering if it really was a good idea to tell a perfect stranger the one nightmare that plagued her daily.

" About a century ago, this place was a Utopia for the Templan people. Long ago, this place was called Templar. It has no name anymore." Roya started to say.

_Templar was a place where people lived peacefully. Shardcasters protected the people, and cared for them. It was ruled by the council of sages, a group of sages from every country, in order to keep things fair. _

_Templar was attacked by it's own kind. A shardcasting general with too much power was able to overthrow the council of sages, and gain absolute control._

_At first, everything stayed the same. _

_And then the king wanted to take control of the sharcasters. He won them over with his lies, and the very few who refused to join his rule were quickly executed. The people began to feel unsafe. Many left the country. He began to act power hungry. But his wife, was who we looked to for hope._

_She betrayed him. His anger and resentment towards that woman is what caused this. Laws that limited female liberty, like what time women were able to leave the house, what they should wear, and how they should act quickly ensued. The Tempuran men who could have protected us were sent to fight a war in Zymot._

_The king knew that Zymot was known for brutality in battle. Long story short, they were gone. We were defenseless._

" That's horrible." Zed commented, clenching his fists together. Roya turned, giving him a look of pain.

" That's not all." She said, fighting back the tears. She breathed in slowly, trying to regain control of her composture.

_The King began to raid other countries. He slaughtered the men that wouldn't join his rule, and captured the women. I was brought here from Tusk, when I was just a child. By then-_

" What?" Zed asked. Roya turned away from him.

" Maybe we should go and find my friends..." She said, trying to make a dash towards the door. He grabbed her arm, and stood in her way. He stared at her, stubbornly refusing to move.

" What did they do to you?" He asked, his voice low. Roya's gaze swept his face, looking at him. He looked utterly sincere.

" By then, the king had made every woman a Kaletica." She whispered, as she turned away from him.

_He made every woman a Kaletica. A whore. Every man was a Huidan, a male that was above every one else. And we were trash. Used time and time again, and then thrown to the side._

_I was a child then, and no man in his right mind wanted a child. But as soon as I came of age-_

" We have to go find my friends." Roya said, wrenching out of his grasp and running out of the door. Zed stared after her, dumbfounded.

" Roya..." He said, his heart breaking.

::~

" Speak. Where are you from? And most importantly, what are you?" Dav said, holding I.C under his scrutinizing gaze. Her eyes snapped cold fire. She refused to even look at him; she was stubbornly turned away from him, and facing the wall.

" Let's try this: If you don't tell me, I'll just have to put you in a holding cell. Where all of the guards can access you." Dav said, narrowing his gaze. She was unmoving. He sighed, becoming frustrated with the pretty woman. Honestly, he said he wouldn't hurt her!

" Speak!" He said, blasting a jet of fire just above her head in order to scare it. It collided with the wall, turning the painting above her head to ashes.

She hadn't even flinched.

::~

" Come, child. The lord must be waiting for you." Gin said, as she pulled Kira down a hallway. She made a mental note of all the landmarks, should she be able to escape. She was wearing a red dress, that ended just above her knees, and showed way too much skin for her liking. At least she was able to covince Gin not to plaster too much make-up on her face, and only wore kohl to highlight her amethyst eyes.

" I don't want to go to him. If he touches me, I swear I'll-" Kira said, beginning to let loose a threat, when they came face to face with Sachira. He stopped them by standing in their way. He gave Kira a look of utter contempt.

" You'll do what?" He asked, meanacingly towering over them. Gin began to stammer as she tried to assess what was happening.

" Nothing, sir. She's just nervous, that's all." She said, cowering in fear while Kira stood proud. Sachira gave them both a scathing glare, before leaving them. He pushed past Kira, storming down the way they had come.

" You have to be careful with your words, child. One mess up, and you can have us all killed." Gin hissed in her ear. Soon, they arrived at a large, black door.

The carvings on the door were so frightening, that even Kira recoiled. Gruesome faces of the darkest creatures were carved into the wood, with horrified expressions. She had to close her eyes. She heard the clanking of metal, and she snapped her eyes open. Two soldiers were now in their way, blocking entry to the door.

" She is here for the lord." Gin whispered, to a soldier that stood outside the door. He nodded,and opened it. Kira wondered why they had to be so quiet.

There was no light, but a small candle in the center of the room. She saw the shadow of a man dance and play on the wall, unnerving her. She could barely see anything in there.

" Enter." Said a deep, baritone voice.

::~

" Wait, wait! Where are we going?" Zed said, as he caught up with Roya just outside of the forest. Roya refused to slow her pace. They advanced quickly down a dusty path, and soon, they began to see houses scattered across the fields.

" My friends haven't returned from their tasks. They must have been captured. We need to figure out where they are." Roya said, dodging behind a tree as a Huidan soldier passed by. Zed followed suit.

" Task? What task?" He asked. Roya took out a dagger.

" To kill of the Huidans, of course." She said, immediately leaving his side and taking out the soldier. Zed cringed as he heard the agonized cry of the man who was killed. Roya was standing over his body.

" We're murderesses." She said, entirely too proud of the fact.

::~

I.C shrieked as Dav pulled her out of the chair. He opened the door, thrusting her out of the room. A soldier grabbed hold of her wrist. Before Dav could let out his order, I.C had flipped the guard on his back and was beginning to run. She practically flew down the hallway as she heard him tear after her. She didn't know where she was going, and frankly she didn't care.

He soon caught up with her, grabbing her about the waist and pulling her up, stomping over to his room while she yelled and kicked. She was thrown to the floor when Dav locked his room's door.

" You messed with the wrong guy." He said, stomping over towards her. He looked murderous yet she didn't care.

She stared at him head on, her chin tilted up defiantly. Dav pulled his hand back, as if to strike her. He was absolutely livid.

He stopped.

He knew he would never hit a woman. It just wasn't in him, no matter how much of a Huidan he claimed to be.

He brought his hand down, grabbing her arm, and making her fall on the large, king sized bed he owned. The white sheets fluttered when her body fell. She immediately scrambled to the far end of the bed, away from him. Her white dress was pooled around her.

" I'm going to break you." He said, as he stalked over to her.

::~

" Are you going to stay in that corner forever?" Kira heard the deep voice say. She pressed herself closer to the cold wall. She heard a sigh, and then all of the candles in the room came to life. Before her, stood the shirtless, dark god. The contours of his abs were well defined, and chisled. He seemed to be an embodiment of Ares as he stepped closer to her.

Her eyes wandered over his body before going to his face. The despicable face of the man who haunted her dreams.

" Like what you see?" he said, chuckling as he walked towards her. He was met with a cold stare. Still, it didn't deterr him from walking towards her.

" Look, I know you don't appreciate the fact that you were brought here against your will, but I assure you, I won't hurt you." Noah said, as he approached. He stopped again, when she gave him an angry look. If looks could kill...

He'd be dead a thousand times over.

If she was hard enough to locate through the Haze, she was even more difficult to be with in person. Assuming that her connection was the one he had been trying too see for so many years. He wondered why he was always so brutally shut out. He tried a different approach.

" What's your name?" He asked. She didn't answer, and instead ran away from the wall, as she felt something cold, and isubstantial slither across her leg. Yelping, she turned to see the hazy shadow.

" That was a shadow." He said, from behind her. She whipped around, narrowing her gaze.

" I can make them leave, if you'd like." He said, taking a step closer as she took a step back. He sighed. They weren't going to get any where.

"Af̱to einai arketo , afíste." Noah said, speaking in a different language to the shadows. _That's enough, leave._ He said. Kira felt the room's temperature rise as they left. Were they really that evil?

" What are you? And how can you command those things?" Kira asked, finally speaking. He looked at her, surprise clearly etched on his features. Kira gulped as she remembered his looks.

_He wasn't like this the last time I had seen him._

" I- I don't know." He answered.

" What's your name?" He asked again. She sighed. She silently debated on telling him her name. She knew that I.C wouldn't approve, but if she didn't comply, there was no telling what he would do.

Noah saw her purse those full lips, the very lips that had been plaguing his dreams.

" Kira." She said. _Kira. Glitter. A fitting name, for she's my ray of light in this endless abyss._

" I like it." Noah said, giving her a smile she ignored.

::~

" Let me go!" I.C said, as she squirmed from underneath Dav. He had her pinned on the bed, a dangerous flame dancing on the palm of his hand. His body was tightly pressed against hers, and she was flushed. No man had ever dared to get that close to her, especially not in this _position_. Any man who did would have been promptly killed. Yet she couldn't kill _him._

" Tell me who you are." He said, absolutely enjoying her reactions. She gave him a glare that would scorch anyone's soul. She tried to push him off, yet he brought the fire pecariously closer.

" I.C Seranio." She answered, only giving him her name. She seemed absolutely livid as she tried to push him off again.

His eyes widened, shocked at the fact that she actually answered. His thick lashes cast shadows on his face.

" And what are you?" He asked, loosening his grip a fraction. That was a mistake.

" I'm your worst nightmare." She said, slapping him. He groaned at the force of her blow, letting her go. Immediately, she was running to the door, only to come face to face with Sachira.

" Going somewhere?" He asked, his voice chilling her to the bone. She stopped dead, taking a few steps back, eventually bumping into Dav, who was behind her, and looked severely pissed off. Her handprint was on his pale cheek.

" Everything's under control, Sachira. What are you doing here?" Dav asked, irritated. Sachira gave a glance at I.C's disheveled appearance, and Dav's quickly bruising cheek. He raised an eyebrow.

" It doesn't look like it's under control. Perhaps you should give me the girl." Sachira said, grabbing a hold of I.C's arm. She twisted out of it expertly, once again scowling.

Dav was at her side instantly.

" What's your true reason for coming here?" Dav asked, his eyes snapping fire as he pushed I.C behind him.

::~

" Sir!" said Noah's doctor, as he burst through the door. Noah rose from his spot on the bed. Irritated, Noah whirled around to face him.

" Sir, I see you're with a woman." His doctor said, glancing at Kira. Noah stepped in his line of sight.

" What is it?" He asked, his patience wearing thin. He never like his doctor, always nagging about his health yet doing absolutely nothing about it. Noah inwardly cursed his father for claimling he was 'sick'.

" There's been some unrest. Apparently a boy from a new world has arrived, and an entire band of soldiers were found dead in a field." advertised the doctor, while trying to peer over Noah's shoulder to look at Kira.

_Roya_. Kira thought, smart enough to keep her mouth shut at the fact that her friend might be the one to break them out of there. She hoped that her friend would come up with a plan soon, and get them out. She pulled the sheets closer about her.

" Send a group of castle soldiers. Execute who ever is doing this." Noah said, turning around and dismissing the doctor. He nodded and left. Noah turned to the girl in his room, but immediately his smile vanished.

Noah noticed the look of absolute horror on Kira's face.

" You know something about this, don't you?" He said, his expression becoming dark. Kira shook her head vigoruously, yet he was incensed.


	4. Chapter 4

::~

_We are your prisoners, things couldn't get much worse . I've had it up to here, you know your end is near. You had to have it all, well have you had enough? You greedy little bastard! You will get what you deserve. When all is said and done, I will be the one to leave you in your misery and hate what you've become._

~ Had Enough- Breaking Benjamin

::~

" No, I don't know anything!" She denied, keeping her exterior calm and composed. She didn't like the aura that was coming off of him. It was dark, and foreboding.

" LIAR!" Noah yelled, so loud that she inwardly cringed.

"You know who's causing this. And if you value your life, you will tell me." Noah said, grabbing her arm in a painful grasp.

" My life lost it's value a long time ago." Kira spat, referring to her time as a Kaletica, her amethyst eyes spewing crystaline ice. Expertly getting out of his hold, she tried to back hand him when she felt, something cold and death-like grab her arm.

The Shadows.

Noah rose, pushing her down on the bed, and having the Shadows hold her there. She squirmed, the dress she was wearing riding up her legs.

::~

She looked absolutely beautiful. Noah fought the urge to touch one of those silky brown locks that were splayed over the bed. She seemed to be the embodiment of lust, the more he looked at her.

" Beautiful." Noah said, gently tracing his fingers over her neck.

" I hate you." She warned, unable to move as he pinned her.

" I don't care." He responded, tracing her arm. He saw her clench her eyes shut. How potently her wanted her right then and there. Alas, he couldn't, not yet.

" Take her back to the harem room. She is to be untouched." Noah ordered the Shadows. He saw them envelop her in black, smoky haze as she screamed.

::~

" True reason? What possible reason could I have?" Sachira said, acting innocent. His gaze once more returned to her.

" I simply want some entertainment." He said, heavily accenting his words with innuendo. I.C knew he would act upon them again.

" Noah said I can have her." Dav said simply, refusing to reply to Sachira's actions.

" Well, she has to return to the harem room sometime, doesn't she?" Sachira said. I.C was pushed back as Dav lunged at Sachira, grabbing him by the throat.

" Fiend!" Sachira choked, as he tried to release Dav's hand.

" _I don't like to share._" Dav said, his voice completely changing, becoming raspy and deep.

Sachira was thrust out of the room, the doors promptly closing behind him as Dav whirled around, to face I.C. His eyes were flashing between their usual hue of gold, and a stormy gray.

_Kira, please be on your way._ I.C thought, as she backed up.

::~

" Oh!" Gin said, dropping the tea cups that her held on the silver tray she was carrying as Kira re-appeared in the room. Her scream was still lodged in her throat.

_Horror. That thing that grabbed me was pure horror._ Kira thought, while trying to gain control of her limbs. She felt as if she was insubstantial. Gin noticed she was rather pale.

" What happened with the Dark Lord?" She asked, curiousity shining in her eyes. Kira glances at her, and scowled.

" Nothing." She said, heading towards the bathroom.

Once she returned, she saw that Gin was arranging only one bed.

" I.C isn't returning?" Kira asked, a familiar sense of dread tearing through her. Gin shook her head.

Gin smoothed over the crimson blankets.

" She was charged with Master Dav. He does as he pleases, so we don't really know what he will do." Gin said, looking over the beds once again.

" Dav- that one with the blonde hair?" Kira asked, remembering how regally the Huidan carried himself.

And how unlike the other Huidan he was.

" Yes. He arrived some time this year, and quickly earned his place next to Lord Noah. He does as he pleases, so I don't know if I.C will return." Gin said solemnly.

::~

" Are you sure that going to this castle is a good idea? I mean, isn't that where we're supposed to be away _from_?" Zed asked, as he crawled behind the bushes with Roya.

She ignored him.

" Hey, I'm talking to you!" Zed snapped, his irritation for her growing by the minute.

" Shut up, willya? We'll be caught." She said, stopping beside what seemed to be an outer tower.

_If I remember this right, this has to be the Kaletica harem tower. I'll just get in, and get out. No biggie._ Roya thought. Still, she had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She reached for the hilt of a sword that was strapped to her side.

" Here. If you see any man- _any_ man, kill him. He's probably a full-fledged Huidan since we're so close to the castle. And if he finds you, you _will_ be killed. Got that?" She said, thrusting the hilt of the sword into Zed's hands. He nodded.

Feeling a bit better, Roya pulled out her own set of daggers.

" Use the red orbs in your arm to activate the sword." She said, assesing the cracks in the tower nearby.

Zed gaped at her.

" How'd you know about my arm?" He asked, unconsciously putting it behind him.

" You're forgetting what I am. It's easy to pick up something so simple as having the ability to fight. You're part shardcaster, even if they are all reportedly gone." Roya said, finally stabbing through one of the cracks and getting a sturdy grip on her blue dagger.

" Throw the red orbs to create fire. But _only_ use them when you absolutely have to. We don't want many people to know that shardcasters are around." Roya said, stabbing her other dagger in another crack.

" You're going to climb the tower?" Zed asked, amazement in his voice.

" Obviously." Roya said, as she climbed.

::~

I.C ducked as Dav lunged for her, a clast of fire barely singeing the hairs on the top of her head. She slid on the floor, crashing into one of his cabinets, that was then set on fire.

It was as if something entirely different had taken over him.

" _Get out!_" He said, in a deep, raspy voice that was not his own. I.C scrambled for the door, barely dodging a fire ball. She darted down the hallways, evading the guards with ease.

She soon found herself at the harem door, and burst through, just in time, as well.

" Kira, we have to get out of here. He's crazy. They're all crazy, perhaps much crazier than we are. We _have_ to get out of here." She said, a bit out of breath.

Kira simply nodded.

::~

" There has been a breach on the southern wall! Call the guards!" Someone off to Zed's left yelled. Roya, who was halfway up the tower, lost her footing.

" Roya!" He called, worry lacing every part of his being.

" Get them!" Zed heard someone yell. There was the sound of heavy footsteps quickly approaching.

He looked up, at the lithe form that was desperately trying to reach the top.

And he saw the arrow that hit her.

::~

_This chapter was choked out. I'm not kidding. I had so much work to do, I'm surprised this is actually here. I apologize if it's short. I promise that the next chapter will compensate for this one. Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys. I'm re-watching Kiba so I can get a better feel of this chapter, and I'm sorry if there are so many fillers! _

_Please leave a review~_

::~

" Lord Noah. You called?" said a man who was dressed in dark green and turquiose garb. His eyes were dark, close to black. He was tall, with excellent build. He stepped forward, out of the shadows that plagued him so.

" Herrick." Noah said, turning to face him.

::~

_Roya!_ Both I.C and Kira heard someone yell from outside the window. Instantly, they were at the windowsill.

" It's Roya!" They both exclaimed, their spirits lifting.

They instantly fell when they saw the swift arrow that hit her shoulder, causing her to fall from her perch, and to the harsh ground sickening thud made Kira's stomach drop.

I.C looked away.

" No, Roya!" Kira yelled, as she tried to jump off. The expert murderess held her back as she tried her hardest to fling herself from the window in an effort to save her friend.

" There's nothing we can do! Stop it Kira! There's nothing we can do now!" I.C yelled, stubborn tears finding their way to her eyes. She hated them. A loud crash to her right shocked her, causing both Kira and her to fall on the floor. The large double doors were splintered on the floor in front of them, as heavy footsteps trodded over them.

" It's them!" Sachira yelled, when the door to the harem was burst open by the guards. He pointed at both murderesses, as the soldiers charged into the room. They ransacked the room, destroying everything, and tearing everything apart. Gin, who had been in her bed, scrambled off, to Sachira.

" Please, sir, they have done nothing wrong!" Gin said, pulling at Sachira's shoulder. She was shaking her head vigorously, unable to believe that everything was crumbling down in a matter of minutes. Giving her a look of distaste, he unsheathed his sword.

" No-!" Gin gasped, as he plunged his sword up to the hilt in her stomach. Blood spurted out, and she was dead before she hit the floor. Her lifeless body was trampled on by the oncoming soldiers who were already drawing their weapons.

" No, Gin!" Kira cried, her heart wrenching. I.C stood, unable to take the sight she was seeing. Sachira gave both the girls a smug smirk, and it was quickly wiped away as I.C began to levitate in the air, the air around her crackling with electricity. It rippled around her, the slightest tint of blue.

"_You will all rot in hell._" She screeched, as the wind picked up around her. Sachira dug his large sword in the floor of the room in order to avoid being picked up by the fericious wind. The temperature in the room dropped drastically, as the lips of the soldiers tinged blue.

I.C's eyes began to flash from sapphire to light blue, as Kira's eyes seemed to change as well. Kira stood in front of I.C, taking the brunt of the wind as she held her hands up.

" _I'll feast on your bones as you pay for what you have done." _ Kira said, standing despite the fact that her bones were partially frozen. The power I.C had lent her in the cells were proving to be useful, as she stood.

::~

_In the trees. She has to be somewhere in the trees._ Zed thought, as he frantically ran through the smal forest below. _Please be safe._ He stopped when he saw an unimaginable large trail of blood leading to a tree.

" Roya! " He yelled, as he saw her perched upon a high branch. The only movement that told him she was alove was the shifting of her eyes as she looked at him.

He stabbed his sword in the tree as he began to climb it. She watched her life blood trail down her shoulder as he did so. He stepped on a branch that had seemed stable, but nearly had him plummet to the ground. He latched onto a brach above, his legs dangling from them as he tried to hoist himself up.

Even as she was slowly dying, Roya's eyes were full of amusement.

" You need a lot of training if you can't get up a simple tree. I did it, and I'm dying." She said, her eyes alight with merriment. Their hot pink depths seemed warmer, and less glazed.

" Shut up. I'm comin'." Zed snapped, playfully, as he finally made it to her branch. Carefully, he stepped onto it, slowly walking towards her as he tried to keep his balance. She pulled up a knee in order to keep herself from falling.

" If you move anymore, and I fall, I'll kill you." She said, weakly. Smiling, he sat next to her.

" Sure you will." He said, as he shrugged off his red jacket. The wind blew stronger, and Roya held on to the branch as she felt herself topple.

Zed was at her side, steadying her.

" You need to put some pressure on that wound to stop the blood flow." He said, gently holding her injured arm as he made a makeshift sling. She cringed as his fingers touched the raw part of her wound. " Sorry." He mumbled, securing the sleeves as straps.

As soon as he was done, he quickly turned away. His gaze seemed troubled. He watched the green leaves fall fitfully from the branches below them, as he felt the wind pick up.

_The wind._ He thought, reveling in the feeling of fresh, clean air. He remembered the hot, stuffy air in his other world, Calm.

_Go wherever the wind blows._ Zed remembered his mother saying at the hospital.

Slowly, he stood, the leaves falling faster from the branches below them. Roya's eyes widened as she took in the sight.

" We have to go. They'll come looking for us." He said, extending a hand. He hoisted her up, over his shoulder.

" Wha-" She began to protest, when all of the sudden they were airborne. Roya's short hair flew wildly around her as she felt weightless for a moment. Zeds white spiky hair contrasted against his tan-like skin, making him look almost god-like with his olive green eyes.

_What is he?_ Roya mused, as she slowly closed her eyes.

::~

Noah saw the ground quickly pass by him as he ran as fast as his legs could take him, towards where the crash had sounded. He was absolutely livid at the fact that anyone would make so much noise. Everyone knew that when in the castle, they were _silent_. Even the servants were to tip toe whenever near the Lord's room.

Deep within his chest, he felt the tumultuous anguish within the connection that he believed to be Kira's. He would have to visit The Haze once again to see if he was able to enter this time.

" So what is this about you having new harem girls? It's not like you. You're unlike your father, Noah." Herrick said as he ran along side him. Noah cast him a sidelong glance.

_I will never be like my father. He's the reason mother hung herself in my childhood room, because he wouldn't stop using Kaletica women. _

" They're not Kaletica. They were caught kiling Huidan. We suspect that they're behind all the dissapearances. Nadee thinks so too. He's handling the more difficult of the two, we believe she came from another world." Noah said, sharply turning a corner. He saw the harem door had been busted open, and there was ice scattered all over the floor.

He carefully tredded the ice, staying near the blood red walls that framed the hallway. He entered the room and gaped. Dav was fighting with the blue eyed girl, failing at shooting her as she jumped around the room with verile agility. She seemed to dance as she dodged his attacks, the places where she had been seconds before scorched, yet she was unscathed.

The next thing Noah saw had his blood boiling.

Sachira.

Had a large hand clamped over Kira's neck.

" What will the Lord do now? When he realizes his little toy is gone." Sachira said, as he closed off Kira's only air way. She choked and hissed, kicking him as hard as she could.

The entire room was plunged in dark red fire as Noah entered, his eyes flaring from red to black. " Sachira!" Noah snarled, whipping out his sword. He elongated it so it became a whip.

He expertly grabbed Sachira around the ankle and flung him up, his body colliding painfully with the ceiling as he was flung. Kira's weak, oxygen deprived body sllid to the floor as she clutched at her neck, struggling to breathe.

Sachira crashed back onto the floor, as the loud crack of ribs breaking resounded in the room. The heavy footsteps of the quickly approaching palace guards became louder. Noah told the accompanying general to imprison Sachira until he was further notified. He was about to tell the guards to grab I.C, when he saw that Dav had succeeded in encaging her in fire, and she was unable to go anywhere. The blue-eyed Kaletica wasn't any of his concern, so he left her to the Nadee.

" You're coming with me." Noah said, as he grabbed Kira's arm.

_You're coming with me. You will never amount to anything if you don't._

Kira pulled away as she remembered what he had said so many years ago. Could it have been that she was remembering it wrong? She stumbled into Herrick. He grabbed her arms and turned her to face him.

" You're the one, eh?" he said, peering at her skeptically. Gray eyes searched amethyst ones.

Amethyst eyes analyzed clouded gray ones.

::~

_She looks familiar. I think i've seen her before, yet she seems completely unrecognizable._

" Chelsea, get back! If you don't hide, I'll find you, and you'll lose!" Little Herrick said, as he made sure he could peek through his fingers. Chelsea giggled as she picked up the final flower, and set it in her hair. Her yellow sun dress fluttered in the wind. She was always wearing dresses. He, he preferred his favorite green shirt, and blue overalls.

" Alright, Herrick! Start counting!" his little sister yelled from her hiding spot. Her voice sounded slightly muffled.

_She's probably in the shed. She's always hiding there._ Herrick thought as he started to count. He could count to twenty, but no more. It was just as well, because Chelsea was a very quick hider.

" Okay, ready or not, here I come!" Herrick yelled, pushing away from the tree. He pretended to look around the flower bed, knowing that she wasn't there.

" Where could Chelsea be?" He mused, scratching his head. He heard a muffled giggle. Fighting back a smile, he continued to pretend to look around. Once he was near the shed, he heard her try to become really quiet.

" Chelsea, could you be in here?" He said, opening the door. He saw her huddle against the corner. " Found you!" He said, pointing at her in triumph. She bolted across the shed, knocking down the extra pots and pans they had kept there. She sprinted past him easily, always being the better runner despite being a few years younger than he was.

" Wha- cheater!" He whined, chasing after her. Her merry laughs rang inside his head as he pumped his legs harder.

::~

" Herrick." Noah warned, and he let her go. She looked exactly like Chelsea. Her brown hair cascaded down her back in the small curls she had as a child. Her bright purple eyes were now dulled by all the pain she had endured.

" You used to hide in the shed." Herrick said, pushing her towards Noah. Her puzzled gaze as Noah led her out of the room. Herrick watched as Dav grabbed I.C, and immobilized her. The Nadee had cleared a path by burning the ice in front of him. Without glancing at Herrick, he carried the girl away.

::~

She hated the feeling of the cold floor. He had thrown her into his room and promptly locked the door as she fell. She shrieked as he grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up, and against his large frame. She felt his hand tred upon her thigh. Her skin felt as if it were on fire, but she held back the scream that was lodged in her throat. His hand slid higher, and she gasped. He chuckled at her reaction. His hot breath was on her ear, and she snapped her eyes shut.

" Unhand me." She ordered, venom dripping from her voice. She only heard him chuckle as she was thrown on the bed. Her eyes snapped fire as she saw him walk towards his black dresser, and take out a glowing orb.

She watched him carefully as he set it in the middle of the room. Soon after, incensed candles were around the orb, forming the symbol of Absolute Law. He lit all of them carefully, seeming very concentrated on what he was doing. She edged away from the bed as the foul scent of the candles hit her. Holding her hand over her nose, she coughed.

" That's disgusting." She said, staring at the blazing flames with her lips curled to show her objection to the candles. He ignored what she said as he sat in the middle of all the candles.

" Come here." He ordered, holding his hands together. His eyes were closed, as he began to concentrate on the shadows around him.

Kira shook her head and pressed herself against the cold wall. One eye shot open when he saw that she didn't do as he had asked.

" Come here!" He snapped, losing his patience for the third time that day. She narrowed her eyes at him, still not budging. He sighed, his muscled stomach heaving.

" I'll make the Shadows get you." He said, already drawing them from the walls. Tentatively, Kira inched closer to the edge of the bed, and got off. She stepped over the candles, her foot getting shocked as electricity tore through her ankle.

" Ow!" She yelled, recoiling and pulling away. Noah's gaze hardened.

" Come here." He threatened, fire dancing on his palm. She scoffed, but stepped over the candles again, this time ignoring the pain that shot through her bones. She quickly stepped over them, and sat on the edge, as far away from him as she could. Her untrusting gaze never left his for a second.

Realizing that she wasn't going to get closer, he closed his eyes once again, concentrating on his surroundings. She saw the Shadows around the room dance their dark dance.

" Close your eyes. It's less scary if you do." He said, but that was the only thing that allowed her to realize that he was actually beside her, for his body started shimmering.

And then it dissolved.

::~

_Like it? I was working on it for a while. I hope you guys like this, I think it's longer than the last one? I can't really see the word count. Please review!_


End file.
